headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Federal District
| continuity = Star Wars | image = | aliases = Legislative District Senate District | category = | galaxy = Star Wars Galaxy | region = | system = | sector = | suns = | moons = | planet = Coruscant | continent = | country = | state = | city = Galactic City | locale = | residents = | poi = Jedi Temple | 1st = Star Wars 63 Non-canon retroactive continuity. Unidentified by name. }} The Federal District is a fictional location featured in the Star Wars multimedia franchise. Its actual first appearance is a matter of speculation. It could be argued that the Federal District, unnamed at the time, first appeared in a flashback panel in ''Star Wars'' #63 by Marvel Comics in September, 1982. Its first appearance under the "Legends" branding would be the novel Star Wars: Heir to the Empire by Timothy Zahn. Its first canonical appearance is in the 1999 feature film Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace. Description The Federal District is located on the planet of Coruscant. It is in Galactic City and serves as the primary hub of the city, including many of the city's governing offices including the Chancellor's office, the Senate Rotunda, and the Jedi Temple/Imperial Palace. It has also been referred to as the Legislative District and the Senate District under the Old Republic. Other agencies that maintained offices in the Federal District include the Imperial Security Bureau, COMPNOR, and the Naval Intelligence Agency. Points of interest ; 500 Republica: 500 Republica was the address of a massive residential tower, whose occupants were often government officials and ambassadors. While serving as a senator for Naboo, Sheev Palpatine maintained a luxury apartment here. Other residents have included Padm Amidala, Bail Organa, and Simon Greyshade. ; Avenue of the Core Founders: This was a concourse area surrounding Senate Plaza. Its perimeter was decorated with statues of the original founders of the Republic. ; Jedi Temple: During the days of the Old Republic, the Jedi Temple was the main headquarters for the Order of the Jedi and had been maintained for over one thousand years. With the formation of the First Galactic Empire, Emperor Sheev Palpatine moved his office to the temple and it became the Imperial Palace. ; Senate Plaza: The Senate Plaza was a public space that was occupied by the Senate Building. It is one of the most dominating and recognizable structures found in Galactic City. It has also been known as Republic Plaza during the years of the Old Republic, and Imperial Plaza during the reign of the First Galactic Empire. Residents * Bail Organa * Mas Amedda * Padmé Amidala * Sheev Palpatine * Simon Greyshade * Sly Moore Notes & Trivia * Legislative District and Senate District both redirect to this page. Related categories * Federal District appearances See also External Links * Appearances |-|Films= * Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace * Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones * Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith * Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi * Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) |-|Television= Star Wars: Clone Wars micro-series * Star Wars: Clone Wars: Chapter 1 Star Wars: The Clone Wars * Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Storm Over Ryloth * Star Wars: The Clone Wars: A War on Two Fronts Star Wars: Forces of Destiny * Star Wars: Forces of Destiny: The Padawan Path |-|Comics= * Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace 2 * Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith 3 * Star Wars 63 * Star Wars Vol 2 28 * Star Wars: Dark Empire 1 * Star Wars: Dark Times 2 * Star Wars: Dark Times 3 * Star Wars: Darth Vader Vol 2 1 * Star Wars: Darth Vader Vol 2 19 * Star Wars: Darth Vader Vol 2 20 * Star Wars: Doctor Aphra 13 |-|Novels= * Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace (novelization) * Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones (novelization) * Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith (novelization) |-|Video games= * Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace (VG) |-|Short stories= |-|Other= * Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith (junior novel) References